callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz
Gaz is an English soldier serving in the British Special Air Service veteran operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He may have originated from London, as his accent suggests. Biography Known for his sense of humor, Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with Soap MacTavish, one of two main playable characters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He is one of the few characters that aren't called by their rank, just their name. He assists the player on many missions, and gave Soap a run-through on how to use weapons in F.N.G. He assists Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, an Ultranationalist informant, during which he threatens Sgt. Kamarov of the loyalist forces into telling him where he is. After that, his helicopter is shot down with Soap, Nikolai and Captain Price. They escape and head to Azerbaijan to capture Al-Asad. They succeed, but Cpt. Price shoots Al Asad in the head after Imran Zakhaev calls Al Asad's phone. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years ago, they escape Azerbaijan and attempt to capture Zakhaev's son. Gaz is the one who identifies him, however, Zakhaev's son runs and is pursued by Gaz and the others. This fails as Zakhaev's son commits suicide when he is surrounded. They then head to secure a nuclear missile site from Zakhaev. As they get through and cut the power for Sniper Team 2, two missiles attatched with warheads are launched toward the United States. They cut the exhaust shafts, at which point Gaz was sent to the security room with American forces while Price, Soap and Griggs went to the main room to input the codes to disable the missiles. After managing to save the U.S from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team hijack a few enemy vehicles to escape. As they are pursued through the Russian mountains, until a chopper destroyed the bridge they were on, blocking their only escape. Gaz fought alongside the joint SAS and U.S. forces in a last stand effort until reinforcements arrived. However, a tanker explodes, injuring them, as Imran Zakhaev appears and personally executes Gaz with a shot to the back of the head. Gaz is last seen on the ground, lifeless, as Kamarov arrives on the last level, "Game Over". Or so it appears, Activision has announced that Gaz is to appear in MW2 as an informant just like Nikolai, how he survived is quite odd, as you all know how was shot in the head, but it did not hit his brain, it just hit the skin. Trivia *If you open the .iwd files on the main folder of the game you can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same we can hear when the Mile High Club mission is loading. You can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *He was voiced by Craig Fairbrass. *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Red Dot Sight. *Gaz is the SAS announcer in Multiplayer. *It was later revealed that Gaz was a Lieutenant Quotes Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members